(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension structure for a ceiling fan, and more particularly to a suspension structure for a ceiling fan which can be directly fixed under a beam to hang the ceiling fan, can be conveniently assembled, and is provided with an enhanced structural intensity.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
There are many kinds of conventional suspension structures for ceiling fans, with one kind among them being primarily composed of an L-shape plastic seat a and a bracket b (as shown in FIG. 5). After a right-angle inner surface of the L-shape plastic seat a is abutted on a right-angle portion of a beam c, and then the L-shape plastic seat a is fixed under a beam c by transfixing screws d into the bracket b and the L-shape plastic seat a, the bracket b can be used to hang a ceiling fan e. For this conventional suspension structure for the ceiling fan, the right-angle inner surface of L-shape plastic seat a is tightly abutted on the right-angle portion of beam c, so as to prevent the bracket b from getting loose or fallen off by a torsion force or swing resulted when the ceiling fan e is rotating, for assuring a safety of using the ceiling fan.
However, as the conventional L-shape plastic seat a is made by a plastic material and is without any reinforcement device, it breaks very easily at an intersection of right angles, so that a practicability of product is affected. In addition, in assembling the conventional L-shape plastic seat a, it cannot be fixed temporarily in advance; therefore, an inconvenience in assembling will be resulted and an overall stability will be inferior. Accordingly, it is necessary to improve the aforementioned conventional structure.